Finally Home: A Wendip FanFiction
by SoulShirt
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are back in Gravity Falls after five years of absence, but in the midst of their return an old foe greet Dipper as an old friend. Dipper makes a choice and everything changes for those he cares about and himself. Rated M For: Lemons, Extreme Language, And Extreme Violence
_**I used the Wattpad app to write this. So yeah.**_

Dipper looked around his bedroom before shutting the door and carrying his suitcase out. This was finally the day he got to go back to his true home, Gravity Falls. He walked down the stairs where his sister, Mabel, was waiting with her luggage. He grabbed his fur hat he got from Wendy and put it on. Their parents hugged them as they load up Dipper's red, beat up pick up truck with their suitcases. He started the his truck nicknamed the "Nerdmobile" by Mabel and pulled out of the driveway. They waved bye to their parents as they drove off down the road. As the town shrunk behind them Dipper sighed to himself, "Can't believe it's been five years."  
 _ **4 hour time skip**_

They approached the Mystery Shack around dusk. Dipper shook his sister awake, "Hey, come one we're almost there." She just snored louder. Dipper looked in front of the car and in the rear view mirror before slamming the breaks. Mabel's head hit the dashboard, waking her suddenly. "Oh hey look, you're awake and look we're pulling into the Mystery Shack," Dipper said sarcastically. Mabel rubbed her head, "Asshole." She commented.

They both hopped out of the truck, grabbing their things from the back before heading to the door. Dipper knocked and heard Stan's voice yelling, "I already told you! I'm not buying any-" He opened the door, "KIDS!" He hugged them both around the neck, almost crushing their necks. Dipper grabbed at his arm, "Can't breath... need air to live." Stan smacked him upside the head, "Still a smart ass, eh?" Dipper laughed and hugged Stan again. "Come on in, me and Ford just ordered take out. I'm sure we can call back and add stuff to the order."

 _ **Time skip 1 hour**_

After a filling dinner of sweet'n'sour chicken and fried rice, the twins told their great uncles goodnight and headed up to their room. They were too tired to unpack their bags and just crashed on their beds. Mabel fell asleep instantly but Dipper just started at the rafters, 'Im home' He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Dipper thrashed and rolled around in his sleep. He burst up in a cold sweat, panting almost gasping. He got up off the bed, "Guess I'm up." He said softly. He quickly hopped in the shower to wash the sweat off. He leaned against the shower wall, "Why can't I remember the dream?" He turned the shower head off, "I should really write these things down." A piercing pain shot through his skull, "Write down what Pinetree?" Dipper's eyes went wide, "B-Bill?" A wicked laugh rang in Dipper's head, "Well, do you know any other demons with such witty humor?" Dipper curled up in the shower, "Aw, what's wrong Pinetree?" Dipper cried, "Not again, I can't do this again..." Bill laughed wickedly, "Well you're going to have to. I'm stuck in your head since my physical and astral form have been destroyed. You think you've got problems? Try living as a senseless mind drifting around for a body to infest. But there's an upside..." Dipper looked up even though he knew no one was there. "I still have the scars from when you possessed me the last time. AND I still have nightmares from our very last encounter. So tell me Bill, where is the upside?" Dipper didn't know how, but he could feel Bill's smile. "Well, first off this isn't possession. This is like having a roommate in your brain. Second, you get my knowledge and powers without any downsides. Third, you can kick me out if it really becomes that unbearable to have me with you. After that, I'm done completely." Dipper stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, "So I get your abilities and have an insta-kill Bill option... Alright you can stay, but don't meddle in my personal affairs got it?" The feeling of Bill's pride engulfed Dipper's brain, "Whatever you say Pinetree."

Dipper hurried to get his clothes on, he wanted to test Bill's powers as soon as possible. He threw on his red hoodie and fur hat running as quickly as possible out the door. He reached the spot in the woods where the bunker was relatively soon. "Ok Bill, explain how to use these powers." Bill scoffed, "Patience Pinetree, I can't expose all of my abilities to you. That would take millions of years." Dipper clenched his fists, "So you're telling me your powers are useless?!" Dipper felt Bill's scowl, "Calm down Dipstick, I can teach you. Hmmmm, see that rock over there." Dipper looked at the rock and Bill have his next command, "Imagine the stone turning to water." Dipper focused hard on the image of the rock turning to liquid. He looked up and saw nothing had changed. "God dammit Bill, stop messing around!" He punched the rock and his hand went right through. "Woah." The rock popped like a bubble, bits of liquid rock shot all around the little wooded area. "Told ya Pinetree, you can use my powers."

Dipper raised his fist into the air, "I am powerful! I am BILL!" Bill laughed, "Like you could ever be as handsome as me." A shuffling in the trees startled Dipper and even Bill. A flash of red and they were gone. Dipper rubbed his eyes, "Uh oh, this is not good." Dipper felt Bill's confusion, "Who was that, Pinetree?" Dipper looked at the spot in the trees where the person had been watching them, "That was Wendy. Guess where she's heading."

 __  
 _ **So yeah. Um, thanks for reading I guess. Sorry this wasn't Wendip**_ _ **but I had to introduce the plot. Anyway thanks for reading.**_


End file.
